1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to garments, and more particularly to a hooded garment such as a sweatshirt having a smoking apparatus as a part of the clothing, allowing a user to smoke out of their clothes.
2. Background Art
Various types of clothing have been proposed and implemented which use cords or strings to close a portion thereof. Well known examples are sweatshirts, hooded sweatshirts, sweaters, jackets and pants. Although a wide variety of such clothing has been proposed and implemented for normal wear and use as well as for sport and recreational purposes, the present invention provides a novel and unique sweatshirt which may be used both as a sweatshirt and a smoking apparatus. Although prior sweatshirts have been adapted and used for various purposes, there have not been developments in the sweatshirt field that allow a user to use the sweatshirt to safely smoke for either pleasure or medicinal purposes. Accordingly, the present invention shares very little with existing sweatshirts, and has a completely different utility and effect.
Since the advent of human history, humans have worn various types of clothing to protect themselves from the elements. Some of these clothing have been directed to a cold weather climate, while others to warmer conditions, and others to moderated or intermediate temperature conditions.
It is well known in the art that many types of cool or cold weather apparel exist for protecting a wearer's body, especially, the upper torso, including coats, sweaters, sweatshirts, and other related outerwear. In many cases, different items of apparel may be worn together, such as a coat and a hat to improve the overall protection and utility for the wearer. Similarly, certain apparel may combine features such as a coat liner or removable hood, to increase the circumstances in which the apparel might be appropriately used.
In addition to separate apparel, in some designs, outerwear may include combinations of protective elements in an integrated design. For example, some coats, jackets, sweatshirts, and sweaters, include a hood which is integrally formed or is removable. This allows the user to cover the head and neck when exposed to the elements and lower or remove the hood when not needed.
The present invention, provides, for the first time, a sweatshirt which may be hooded or not, which has a smoking apparatus as an integral part thereof. The sweatshirt of the present invention allows a user to safely and conveniently smoke without the need of a separate device or apparatus. This is something that a conventional sweatshirt is unable to do, but is done with ease on the sweatshirt of the present invention.
The sweatshirt of the present invention also possesses the ability to allow users to smoke easily and safely in an article of clothing being worn by the user and is configured to be highly adaptable to any style, type or design of sweatshirt.
The present invention provides a unique smoking sweatshirt that is both comfortable, utilitarian, and practical. The applicant is not aware of any other sweatshirt construction or design that so allows a user to smoke directly from the sweatshirt while being worn by the user.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a smoking sweatshirt which may be used and worn like a conventional sweatshirt, but which has a smoking apparatus integral therewith, allowing the wearer enjoy a smoke while wearing the sweatshirt. The sweatshirt of the present invention is easily adapted for use, is easy to learn how to use, is very reliable, safe, and is very efficient in operation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.